


All the stars are born on the fawn's neck.

by ElysiumMons



Series: 100 Drabble Challenge HoMin Edition [3]
Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-22
Updated: 2018-12-22
Packaged: 2019-09-24 19:43:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17106944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElysiumMons/pseuds/ElysiumMons
Summary: A short story about Yunho kissing Changmin's neck.





	All the stars are born on the fawn's neck.

Every time Yunho kisses Changmin's neck he enjoys how shy the younger gets, his ears turn red and his pretty eyes turn into mismatched half-moons.

Yunho remembers the first time he kissed Changmin's neck, it was an impulse and they weren't lovers yet.   
His maknae was crying while he was accepting an unexpected price on the MKMF Show. They had been working hard between Japan and Korea, and Yunho knew they were all scared and tired, but Changmin was the youngest, and he had suffered for a long time in silence with an admirable maturity and character for his age. Seeing him like this, so vulnerable and pure, the leader first action was to embrace him, to kiss him and whisper sweet words in his ear: "It's okay, Changdola, you are doing great"

For the rest of the night Yunho couldn't let go of Changmin's hand, and he understood he wanted to take care of this beautiful person for a life time, no matter how hard things could turn out.

Yes, Yunho has been in love for ages now and he wouldn't change that at all.

*****

Changmin likes when Yunho kisses his neck. He has not admitted this out loud yet, but he knows his hyung is aware of the effect these kisses have on him. 

It's not a surprise that Changmin's favorite moments with Yunho are when the older is showering him with this kind of kisses.

They had gone through a lot, working even harder after both decided to continue as TVXQ. The fears have been doubled and the insecurities were many, even more than the ones they had when they first debuted.  
It wasn't surprising that their relationship turned awkward at the beginning, their attraction was still there but there wasn't enough time to work on it. 

Or that's what Changmin thought.  
But Yunho was a romantic at heart with too much energy, so he never stopped working on his approaches to his "pretty Bambi" - in Yunho's words -. He would bring him flowers, sweet words and presents, but Changmin's favorite part was when Yunho held him and kissed his neck several times until Changmin was a giggling mess. 

*****

Of course, the favorite memory both share that involves neck kisses was when they finally admitted their feelings for each other.

It was a busy day, as always, but Yunho had managed to bring Changmin to a date that apparently was part of their schedule, they watched a movie and were having dinner when Yunho gave Changmin a beautiful and elegant box. Inside there was a bracelet that represented 10 years together, as partners, best friends... soul mates.

"I love you" was the declaration from both parts, a peaceful and meaningful agreement on how they felt.

Changmin woke up the next morning with a happy heart and love bites on his neck, but it's okay, they actually look like stars on a fawn's neck.

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble was inspired by The Truth of Love 3rd Clue. Yunho and Changmin's happiness on that teaser is the most beautiful thing.  
> Let's support their comeback, because it's also their 15th Anniversary as the most perfect soul mates :)
> 
> Thank you for reading! ~


End file.
